


Compliments (Messaging fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hoboi is it fluff is it angst i really don't know. dan is sad. phil wants to change that. a short lil messaging drabble.
* means next day





	

_Unknown:_  Hey Xx  
 _DanTheMan:_  Um...do I know you?  
 _Unknown:_  Probably not, but I know you.  
 _DanTheMan:_  How did you get my kik?  
 _Unknown:_  Mutual friend gave it to me.  
 _DanTheMan:_  Why exactly are you messaging me?  
 _Unknown:_  Said mutual friend told me you are sad and you aren't thinking too fondly of yourself. I'm going to change that.  
 _DanTheMan:_  Why do you want to help me? How are you even going to try?  
 _Unknown:_  Easy. I'm going to send you a new compliment every single day. And as for why I'm helping...You'll know eventually.  
 _DanTheMan:_  Ok...  
*  
 _Unknown:_  Your eyes are so pretty. They're my new favorite color  
 _DanTheMan:_  They're just boring brown...  
*  
 _Unknown:_  I see you fixing your hair a lot. I don't know why; your hair is perfect. Almost as beautiful as your eyes.  
 _DanTheMan:_...why are you doing this...  
*  
 _Unknown:_  I heard you laugh today. You could save lives with that sound. It's my new favorite song.  
 _DanTheMan:_  I laugh like a goose what are you on about  
*  
 _Unknown:_  Everytime you smile, I'm entranced. That dimple on your cheek just makes your smile ten times more hypnotizing.  
 _DanTheMan:_  When have you ever even seen me smile...  
*  
 _Unknown:_  I wish I had a sense of fashion at least half as amazing as yours. Everything you wear is perfect on you.  
 _DanTheMan:_  All I wear is black...nothing special.  
*  
 _Unknown:_  Today you glanced at me... I think I melted. Who knew one pair of eyes could make your entire life worth living? Thank you for saving me Dan.   
 _DanTheMan:_  I...I saved you? I wish I could do that for myself...  
*  
 _Unknown:_  Today when you read your paper in English class I almost fainted. Your voice is something out of a dream.   
 _DanTheMan:_  ...thank you...  
*  
 _DanTheMan_ : Can you please tell me your name?  
 _Unknown:_  Maybe... Would it make you happy?  
 _DanTheMan:_  Yes...it really would.  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  That's all you'll get for now. Let's see if you can piece it together.   
 _Black_And_Blue:_  Oh and by the way... I think I'm in love with you.  
*  
Black_And_Blue: In the hall today you walked past me. You smell like home.  
 _DanTheMan:_  I...please just tell me who you are..  
*  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  Last night I held the knife in my hands, but I put it down when I thought of you. You're my hero, Dan.  
 _DanTheMan:_  You.. I...thank you...  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  For what?  
 _DanTheMan:_  For saving me.  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  We are saving each other.  
*  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  Dan?  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  I'm sorry I didn't tell you.  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  I was scared you'd leave me if I did.  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  Please don't go...  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  I love you so much...  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  I'm sorry I hid from you.  
 _Black_And_Blue:_ You're everything I need.  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  Please come back...  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  Why did I do this to you?  
 _Black_And_Blue:_  I don't deserve you.  
 _Black_And_Blue:_ I love you, and I am sorry.  
*  
 _dan:_  Your eyes were so beautiful. Blue.. green...yellow... Nothing could ever be prettier...  
*  
 _dan:_  Your hair was always so pretty... I always used to look at you and wish my hair could be as perfect as yours.  
*  
 _dan:_ When you laughed... God, I swore the heavens would open... You made my heart melt with just one sound.  
*  
 _dan:_ Your smile... I think the first time I saw you smile was the moment I fell in love with you. I wish I could've seen you smile more.   
*  
 _dan:_  You always wore so much color. All I wore was black. I never appreciated color until I met you.   
*  
 _dan;_  You saved me...I just wish I could've saved you.   
*  
 _dan:_ Sometimes I still have dreams about you. I wish they were reality. The real world is a nightmare now that you're not here.  
*  
 _dan:_  You were my home too... I suppose that means I'm homeless now.  
*  
 _dan:_ Why didn't I try harder?   
 _dan:_ You saved me...why couldn't I have saved you?  
 _dan:_  You were my everything.  
 _dan:_  I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
 _dan:_ I'm sorry I couldn't save you.  
 _dan:_ I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you enough.  
 _dan:_  I'm sorry I didn't tell you that while you spent years secretly loving and admiring me, I had done the same for you.  
 _dan:_  I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for the both of us.   
 _dan:_  I miss you so much...  
 _dan_ : I'm sorry, and I love you too Phil.

 


End file.
